War on Earth
by Metallicasaw
Summary: When Vasma, a stealthy and intelligent mercenary get's a contract from the Tallest to kill Zim... War is the only outcome.
1. Chapter 1: A royal request

Chapter one: A royal request.

Deep inside a cylindrical fortress-like space station, a small round bodied four-legged spider-like robot with a turret on top of its round armored shell, crawls through the vents while on the other side of its control frequency, two unknown voices argue. One is distorted and the person is obviously using voice disguising technology. The other is deep and has an almost primal energy to it.

Distorted voice: I'm telling you, you need to abandon this contract, we have a much bigger one to focus on.

Primal voice: And I'm telling you, I didn't build up my reputation by abandoning my clients when something bigger comes up.

*The spider-like drone moves more slowly and observes people on the other side of a ventilation grate with a small camera mounted upon its turret. It's a big room, clearly designed for the cleaning of soldiers and the storage of their thing's, mostly by how it's a locker room, the lockers themselves are a dark shade of purple and the floor is a just-as-dark shade of red, there are three muscular brutes inside, one green-skinned creature sitting a dark purple bench cleaning its gigantic gun with five barrels, one blue-skinned creature inside a rectangular glass structure cleaning itself in the green liquid, another green-skinned one standing in front of a set of lockers talking to the one on the bench, probably complaining about wages or something like that, maybe hours actually. Unfortunately we don't know what their saying because one, there is no microphone on the drone, and two because by the way that their lips are moving, it seems their talking in some foreign language. The robot keeps moving.*

Distorted voice: I understand that, but this contract comes from the Tallest themselves!

Primal voice: I don't care… but how much are they offering?

Distorted voice: Fifteen billion moneys.

*The spider drone stops, its turret turns around, and moves back the way it came from, with a very fast pace, and as it goes back by the locker room the three giant muscle-masses are alerted, the one who was talking at the lockers points towards the vent and shouts something, the one in the shower gets out and sounds an alarm, the one with the gun aims at the vent, with a snarl upon its lips.*

Primal voice: Okay… I may have alerted the muscle bound morons of this station… *his voice seething with hatred for the unintelligent masses of this sector of space*

Distorted voice: So Vasma, I'm guessing that means that you accept the new contract?

Vasma: I wouldn't have been so careless if I hadn't. *his voice still burning with seething hatred, but with a tinge of pride in his reputation to never be seen or heard of by his prey.*

*The spider-drone leaps out of a hole in the wall, into a room that is obviously the stations main hangar, mostly by the number ships docked there. It moves towards a strange looking but still recognizable Irken Voot cruiser, I say strange looking because it does not have the Irken insignia, nor the colors of the empire it originated from, this one has a striped pattern of red and black, mostly red with two very large intersecting bands of black going downwards and making a X shape, the sigil on it is a alien looking skull, red where the ship colors are black, and black where the ship colors are red. It has jagged lines for teeth, and very large demonistic horns, if a human saw it no doubt they would think that was a picture of a demon skull, and it is, for many species have come into contact with earth, and most brag of the chaos they had sewn there. Even though it was just around what the human's call their "medieval times" and they were weak then. The drone climbs up into the cockpit and looks upon its creator and its master. He is a very tall and thin Irken with black eyes, his antennae are stilted downwards, his clothing is a black one-piece suit with a large belt going from his right shoulder to his left hip, and upon it there are many metallic balls each with a glowing red band around it, His chin is somewhat large and pointed downwards, he picks up the drone and it's legs and turret go into the ball that makes up its body, and then the middle area of it starts to glow a blood red, and the Irken puts the robot with the others on his belt. He then pushes a button on the wall to his right and then as the cockpit closes he grabs two sticks and pulls the right one down and the other to the left. Obeying his command the ship goes upwards and turns towards the left, and as he pulls the one to the left forward away from him, many strange alien creatures pour out from a door to the ships left and begin aiming their weaponry at the strange Voot, as they begin to fire the ship moves forward at an immense speed, leaving the hangar and the station far behind it*

Vasma: Okay, what are the details of the Tallest's contract for me?

*As the ship fly's through the empty void of space, the distorted voice say's*

Distorted voice: You must kill the former Invader, Zim.

Vasma: Well… I haven't heard that name in a long time, but for that price I might destroy the smeetery I came from. *he chuckles and enters the coordinates for Earth.*

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: So this is Earth

First off, I am really sorry for the long hiatus. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *grovels before you*

Chapter two: So this is Earth…

Fire burns all around in the Irken city, a black eyed Irken run for its life, as the smoldering remains of everything he knew falls around him. A long and evil laughter can be heard coming from the Maim-bot that is the source of this chaos.

A high pitched alarm can be heard, "Proximity warning, Planet ahead."

The black eyes of Vasma open as he suddenly jerks forward in the seat of his Voot cruiser. His deep breathing is the only other audible thing.

Vasma (voice filled with anxiety while he slowly shakes his head): The last thing I need is a visit from old memory's…

He looks down at the control console of his Voot and smiles as he reads the bold text.

Vasma (his voice still filled with anxiety): Earth, (deep breath) finally.

He grabs the control stick to the left and pushes it a foot away from him with a huge insane smile upon his face, and as he does so the Voot moves at near light speed, hurtling towards the blue and green speck ahead. He then pulls it back a bit and just goes at near sound speed as he enters the atmosphere, and hurtles towards the ground.

The human city that Zim resides in can be seen on the horizon against the black backdrop of the night sky, as the Voot fly's just a couple feet off the ground. As it gets closer the Voot gets higher and eventually fly's around the human skyscrapers, and then goes towards a residential area. Eventually hovering above an empty housing lot in a normal apartment neighborhood.

As the Voot slowly and quietly descended to the ground, its engines still whirring, our anti-hero jumps out, his belt of mechanical minions jangling around, hitting each-other, his clothing, a black skintight some-what shiny jumpsuit, and a slight determined smile across his face as his boots make contact with the earth. After a moment to survey his surroundings, he reaches up near his eyes, and a mechanical arm comes out from his PAK, holding and object not unlike the tool that Zim used to design his own base, after holding the object in his three-fingered hands for a second, he pushes a little red button on the left side of the device, and a very small cylindrical robot (about the size of an average real world human eye) then flew out of the top of the devices left handle.

Then as the Voot finally landed, Vasma pointed to a building across the street, and as the little robot flew off towards the building, Vasma then turned towards his Voot and after taking a couple steps closer to it, the holographic disguise screen opened up, while Vasma was scrolling through the computer generated options, the tiny robot was flying around a small human house, and after it flew around the entire building, it then flew up above it, pointed its camera down towards it, and a bright green light began to shine on the house, in a cone type shape, the light's shape then started to get thinner and thinner until it stopped shining. It then flew back towards Vasma just as he found a disguise he liked.

The disguise in question was that of a very thin and pale human, with a white t-shirt blue denim jeans, long black hair that fell down over his eyes, and a pair of black boots that went behind the pants. Vasma then selected that disguise, and long metallic tentacles then grew out of the Voot and connected to Vasma's PAK, and as the holographic disguise flickered over his skin, Vasma turned and allowed the little scanning robot back into its little home, after it went back into the handle, the screen on the base designing device was immediately drawn in, with the entire floor plan and overall design of the building, After a quick examination and a few edits, Vasma then pushed the two handles together, and the device turned into a drill, he then pushed it into the ground and quickly ran over to the sidewalk, as the building began to make itself.

It was an almost exact copy of the original; it fit perfectly into the space between the neighboring buildings, only it was a couple floors taller, and had Vasma's personal insignia nailed upon the front door, which was on the houses left side.

Once it was fully built, Vasma then opened the door and stepped inside.

The door opened up to a large Living room, with a couch and a couple nightstands and a recliner on the left, a TV on the right, and a set of stairs just behind the TV, on the other side of living room was a doorway leading to the kitchen.

Vasma (with his voice filled with relief): *sigh* finally, that thing was useful. Just hope that I didn't garner too much attention due to it.

As he walked further inside, a mechanical and yet distinctly female voice began to emanate from the walls, ceiling and floor.

Computer: Greeting's master, how may I be of service?

Vasma (still with relief in his voice): Take me down to robotics and engineering.

Computer (cheery and bubbly): Yes master.

At that point a long spherical tube descended from the ceiling and climbed up from the floor, and surrounded Vasma, as the floor at his feet split off from the rest of the floor and began to levitate downwards at a reasonable speed.

As the elevator slowed down and stopped, a very large smile could be seen on Vasma's face, as a doorway appeared in front of him, and he got out and surveyed his surroundings and the various tools and machines, he was glad to finally be back where he belonged, in a robotics lab.

The room itself was very large, painted in the usual Dark pink of the empire, it was rectangular, with various machines built into the walls, the tube-like elevator in the middle, and a large rectangular glass window spanning most of the room's length right behind it, to the left of said window is a computer screen, all that can be seen on it is the color blue.

Vasma moves towards a large metallic machine that was roughly his height, had a large table section in the middle, a dispensing tube right above it, and a screen on the machines top left corner.

He begins to work, with a smile on his face.


End file.
